


Cold Trick Of The Light

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Muke as FUCK [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: (basically Ashton is the villain woo hoo), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Magic, Epilogue, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Separation Anxiety, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hold quick, you're fading right,<br/>In the cold trick of the light,<br/>I'm just so sick, thought you might be here...<br/>But you disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Trick Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for the ending...
> 
> Also, part two for "One True Love".

Maybe Luke should get over the fact that Michael was the source of evil and would have killed him, if not for Ashton. He didn’t know what kind of bond Michael shared with Ashton before he got locked up in the tower for the safety of others, but it wasn’t a very platonic one.

 

 _Isn’t true love supposed to cure everything?_ Sat on the bed he made love to Michael not so long ago, he’s confused why he isn’t locked up in a prison for his crimes.

 

 _“Michael is… evil, to say the least. He was kissed by Darkness when he was a toddler, and the King and Queen wanted to free him from that for a while. His hair turning colours and his form changing… that was to deceive anyone he comes across,”_ Luke remembers Ashton’s words.

 

“Luke,” the tutor looks different. Younger, perhaps. “We need to discuss the important manner.”

“ _Michael_ ,” his voice breaks. “Just say his name, it won’t kill you.”

“We need to return you,” Ashton bites his lower lip. “You don’t know _so much_ about your own self.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke cranes his head to the side.

“Sorry about how we met… _Prince Lucas_.”

 

-

 

It’s been less than a day since Ashton, his tutor, told Michael everything. How the changes in colours of his hair was emitting magic, as an expression, as he put it. Ashton became Michael’s tutor because he was the most brilliant, and perhaps most powerful, sorcerer who wasn’t corrupted by the Darkness yet. Michael, who was exposed to Darkness when he was just a newly born prince, he needed someone to guard him until the King and Queen decided to lock him away.

 

“I miss you, Luke,” Michael sighs, knowing his hair is dark, dull shade of slate-grey from missing his love. Luke gave him a pendant with some crest of a kind on it the night they… they made love. At first, the pendant looked normal, as normal as it could be from a former bandit. Then he _really_ looked into the accessory. With a single glance, the shape in the middle can be misinterpreted as a six-point star but Michael was wrong.

 

It was a fucking morning glory, a well-known flower of a certain kingdom.

 

Kingdom that used to be in an alliance with Ichenheim, the one that goes by the name of _Morgenton_.

 

 _“I don’t know why, but I’ve always had that pendant ever since I was a kid,”_ Luke told him as he gave the pendant after their shared bath. _“That star has to mean something, but I haven’t bothered to check it out. It’s part of me, and you’re part of me now_.”

 

Luke is a fucking royalty of a kingdom long gone.

 

-

 

“What do you mean, _Prince Lucas_?” Luke raises a brow at the former tutor of Michael. “Explain before I make a good use of the knife I got.”

“Your parents were killed by… the evils of my kind,” Ashton’s eyes flash a light shade of green for a second. “I wasn’t involved, at least directly, but after the event, you were taken away to farmers you know as your parents. Have you ever wondered why you’re the only blond in your family?”

“I dye it?” Luke tries to lie to a fucking sorcerer.

“Come back to Morgenton, please, Your Majesty,” Ashton bows formally. “We need you.”

“Wait, I thought you were from Ichenheim!” Luke is proper confused. “You’re the crowned prince’s tutor.”

“After your parents were killed, all the sorcerers in Morgenton were framed,” Ashton looks ashamed. “I had to flee, and that’s how I got Michael’s parents’ attention. They needed someone with magical abilities to watch out for their only son, and I fit in the description.”

“You don’t look so old,” Luke says dumbly. “Okay, do you have a proof that I’m the Prince of Morgenton?”

“You should have a gold-chained pendant with a charm containing morning glory-shaped sapphire in the middle, surrounded by jade stones,” Ashton replies easily. “The way your face drops supports my reasoning.”

 

Luke bites his lower lip.

 

“What?” Ashton hisses.

“I gave it away,” Luke shrugs, since that means nothing to him _now_. “Not helpful now, am I?”

“You gave it to Michael in a token of your love,” Ashton’s eyes narrow. _That can’t be good_. “You knew that was special to you, in more than one way, and you wanted Michael to know how much you love him.”

“Can’t take me back now, can you?”

 

Evil glint enters Ashton’s hazel eyes.

 

-

 

Michael gets a feeling he always gets before something goes wrong. Calum hisses and raises his hackles as if he can sense it too.

 

“Bad shifter,” Michael scolds his only friend. What could Luke be doing now? Making love to someone else?

 

 _But you gave me your pendant_ , Michael sighs into the cold tower air. _You gave me your heart._

 

-

 

Luke wakes up to the smell of burnished wood and farm animals. It’s a combination he hadn’t for a while but he’s also moving—wait _moving_?

 

“Glad you’re awake, sire,” Ashton is sat across from him, that damn fucker. “Had a great sleep?”

“You put a spell on me!” Luke hisses at the sorcerer. “I wanted to say goodbye to Michael, at the very least.”

“The guards won’t let you pass by,” Ashton grins. “And you need to be taught a whole new etiquette, you suck at being all regal.”

“That should be easy, I spent a long time with Michael,” Luke scoffs. “How far away is Morgenton?”

“A whole night’s journey so stop whining,” Ashton snaps.

 

Luke decides to be subservient and obeys the evil sorcerer.

 

“Welcome home, Prince Lucas,” Ashton purrs when he lets him out of the fucking carriage. “Welcome to your new life.”

 

The castle is smaller than Michael’s, but it’s still as grand. There’s a flag, purple, of course, with golden morning glory in the middle. The rim is bright blue, reminding Luke of Michael’s hair when he’s flustered.

 

Ashton throws—literally throws—him his regal attire and exits the room. He looks at the pieces, briefly wondering if he can just escape. He could scale down the wall, like he did with the tower, but it’s likely that Ashton enchanted the place so he can detect when Luke was to escape.

 

 _Michael said that Ashton told him_ ‘one true love’ _couplet to him,_ Luke sighs as he changes into the new clothes. _Does that mean he knows the other one?_

 

-

 

“What do you mean he moved away?” Michael hisses at the guard outside the tower room. “He’s a thief–”

“We know that you know he isn’t a common thief,” the guard retorts. “Prince Michael, you carry the Morgenton Pendant, surely you knew for a time that Luke was a prince?”

 

Michael rattles at the newly-installed bars.

 

“Good luck,” the guard snickers.

 

Michael really hates being helpless but his memories assault him.

 

 _I can’t let go of you so easily, not can I?_ Michael can see the images of Luke’s angelic smile flicking in the fading sunlight. _You showed me the fun I could’ve had if I wasn’t confined in this dank place._

 

-

 

Luke had exactly a week before his fucking Coronation day. Even though the monarchs died from evil sorcerers’ riot more than a decade ago, the kingdom needs a ruler and Luke is the prince, so.

_“What if I say no?” Luke asked an hour before the ceremony. “I haven’t been here for a decade, so why would they accept me?”_

_“Because you’re the only one who can save them,” Ashton said in a creepy tone._

 

The ceremony was very boring, almost pointless since all they did was give him a fucking crown, and now it’s the feast. He doesn’t know anyone in the throng of people, but they all seem to recognise him.

 

 _From the Wanted posters_ , Luke’s mind grumbles. _Yay me_.

 

“Your Majesty,” Ashton was appointed as the advisor for the reasons Luke knows why. _To keep me away from Michael_. “A word.”

“What?” Luke growls at the former mentor. “I have no use for you.”

“You were… infected by the magic Prince Michael carries,” Ashton shrugs, looking more of a dick than ever. “I should have told you earlier, but you weren’t in the mood.”

“Still aren’t,” Luke refutes. “What the fuck can be so important, you had to wait until my coronation?”

“The magic you carry isn’t good or evil,” Ashton goes on. “As if…”

“As if what?”

“You know the Morgenton saying ‘Don’t stop, no stopping yet. What if one true love is the only one that you get’, don’t you?” Ashton raises a brow. Luke nods. “It stems from the fact that sorcerers hung out in this kingdom for so long, true love was rumoured to… dispel evil.”

 

Luke is proper confused what the fuck Ashton is on about.

 

“So why is Michael’s magic still considered evil?”

 

-

 

It’s been almost two weeks since Michael got re-locked up in the tower. Fortunately, they let him keep Calum, even though he suspected Ashton knew what kind of creature he was.

“Why can’t you be a fire-breathing dragon?” Michael huffs as he marks down another day without Luke. “It’s possible, isn’t it?”

Calum sneezes in reply.

 

“Luke, I’m not evil, you know that, don’t you?”

 

The starts shimmer like they always do in the midnight sky.

 

-

 

Luke tried everything to escape from his prison—he means _castle_ so that he can visit Michael in his tower. It’s a twisted game, how Ashton is the mastermind behind all this shit. From what he’s gathered, _Ashton_ was the one who pushed the King and Queen towards locking Michael up for their own safety. If Ashton was as powerful as he claimed to be, wouldn’t there have been a better solution?

 

“King Lucas,” Ashton announces his presence. _Speak of the Devil…_ “You have a visitor.”

“Enlighten me,” Luke presses his urge to roll his eyes at the older bloke.

“Hello, nice seeing you,” says a certain blond Luke wasn’t expecting to see at _all_. “Ah, I’m guessing you hadn’t a clue I was disguising myself, now did you?”

“Leave us,” Luke makes a gesture at Ashton, who has to obey. “What are you doing here, Niall?”

“Ashton isn’t the only sorcerer from this region,” Niall says with a shrug like it’s no big deal. “Well, I grew up here, that’s the difference, but Morgenton attracted a lot of sorcerers because of its ley-line.”

“What?”

“Mythical places where magical powers, neither good nor evil, are plentiful of,” Niall explains like he’s explaining to a toddler one-plus-one-is-two. “Of course, the evil sorcerers like Ashton–”

“Ashton is evil?” Luke can’t believe his love was exposed to such danger for a long time of his life. “How?”

“Mate, he had your parents killed so that his plan of controlling you as a king would work,” Niall’s ocean-blue eyes look sympathetic for a moment. “Of course, some of his subordinates spilled the beans about him being part of it so he fled to Ichenheim. As a renowned, powerful sorcerer, Prince Michael’s parents sought him as the tutor to their heir. They didn’t know I was eavesdropping on them, cloaked in the shadows. You see,” Niall’s eyes flicker to a shade that’s more violet than blue. “Ashton may be powerful, but I’m omnipotent.”

“Big words, woo-hoo,” Luke sighs. “I was on the run for ten years, do you think I stole a dictionary?”

“I’m all-powerful, almost godlike,” Niall looks brooding. Lovely. “Not to be cocky or anything, of course.”

“You’re being—actually, I don’t want to feed your ego,” Luke sighs again. “Now, what makes you think Ashton isn’t eavesdropping on _us_?”

“I put up a rather potent blocking spell in this chamber,” Niall grins wide. “Now, we can go to your beloved.”

 

Luke raises a hand to ask _how_ when Niall summons a fucking _staff_ out of nowhere and everything plunges into the dark.

 

-

 

Michael looks at the scratches he made on the stone wall—twenty-three. _Great, more than three weeks since I was re-imprisoned here._

“I don’t want to be here, and as I sit here in this hellhole of a place, I try to hold quick as you fade right…” Michael whispers into the thin mid-afternoon air. “Oh shit, that sounds like one of _many_ things Ash told me…”

“And right you are to say those,” a sudden voice booms out, making Michael reel back. “Oh sorry, Your Majesty. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“Too late on that,” Luke’s familiar voice scoffs. “He’s the Prince, have some respect.”

“And you’re the King of Morgenton now,” the newcomer retorts. Michael finally comes out of his reverie to turn around and see who it is.

 

The fucking blond.

 

“I told you we’ll meet again, Prince Michael,” the dark blond bows formally. “My name is Niall, and I’m your best chance against Ashton.”

“He got my parents spelled under his command, hasn’t he?” Michael voices out his worst fear. “That’s why they let him just lock me up here.”

“You’re… a harvest for Ashton,” Niall sighs. “It’s a fucked up idea, how some sorcerers find a young child with potential magic swirling inside them and keep them ‘safe’ in a remote place… once they turn of-age, that’s when the magic is most bloated.”

“Like a lamb to be slaughtered,” Luke seems to get the reference. “Niall here is powerful enough to save you, Mikey!”

“I can’t over-exhaust myself though,” Niall yawns. “I put a sleeping spell outside this room so you can do the… rest.”

Then Niall falls asleep.

 

Michael doesn’t have any experience with carrying a person so he and Luke shares the job. On the way, neither one of the dare speak their minds.

 

-

 

Luke wants to drop the body and kiss Michael, put everything he’s feeling into that, but he feels like he owes Niall a bit so he doesn’t. Michael looks conflicted, and he damn sure as hell should be. If Luke was told he was part of an evil plan just to be killed, he’d be silent too.

 

“Um,” Michael speaks up when they reach the double doors leading outside the tower. “Did he mention opening the doors with his magic?”

 

Luke pushes them open with no difficulty.

 

“I missed you,” Luke blurts out after mounting Niall’s body on one of the horses. “But I don’t know if–”

 

Michael turns his head around—roughly, he might add—and kisses him hard. It’s full of life and mixed emotions, it startles Luke.

 

“ _That’s_ how I feel _,”_ Michael states before mounting his white mare.

 

It’s a long, dragging four-hour of ride to the castle and by that time, Niall wakes up. He just yawns like a little pup and wraps his arms around Luke’s waist like _it’s the most natural thing to do_. The blond sorcerer mumbles ‘sorry’ but Luke dismisses that.

 

“What’s the plan when we get there?” Michael pops the question. “Like, are you going to kill Ashton?”

“Fuck no, I can’t kill people without getting tainted,” Niall looks uncomfortable for a second. “We’re just going to drive him away with a simple cleansing spell.”

“Like that’s going to work,” Luke mutters.

“What’s that?”

“If that was the case—oh wait, you’re all-powerful, what can’t you do?” Luke gives up.

“Make a male specimen begat a child,” Luke blushes, knowing what Niall meant whilst Michael looks confused from the sideway glance.

 

-

 

“So you return to ruin everything,” Ashton says coldly, stood outside the castle gates. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting you though, Niall.”

“Sod off,” Niall growls at the older sorcerer. “Why are you preying on Michael? You knew there were better… replacements.”

“I can see the future, remember?” Michael’s confused. “Two birds with a stone situation… _brother_.”

“Brother?” Luke is the first to say a word. “Niall, you just fucking brought us to the hungry mouth of a lion!”

“I tried to protect you _because_ it was my fucking half-brother!” Niall look furious at the accusation, his eyes looking like twin amethysts again. “And Michael, it’s dusk.”

 

It clicks then.

 

 _“‘Hold quick, you’re fading right, in the cold trick of the light. So sick, I thought you might be here, but you disappear,’”_ Luke says the other two couplets that have been stuck in _Michael’s_ head since he was a child. “That’s about you, Michael, how you change forms because of the curse you have… the curse Ashton put on you.”

“What?” Michael is confused again. “I mean, I’ve heard the couplets myself from around the village and stuff but Ashton? You put the curse on me?”

“If you were a male locked up in the tower, Luke wouldn’t have had second thoughts about saving you,” Ashton sounds so emotionless, it scares even Michael. “So I had to make some… improvisations.”

“You’re a sick bastard,” Niall whips out his white oak staff. “I already did the pre-production of the spell, you’re done for.”

“You think you’re so powerful, NiNi, but can you really banish your own brother?” Ashton taunts, his black hawthorn staff now in the view. “You can’t banish what’s part of you.”

 

Michael was expecting some sort of sorcerer smack-down, but all Niall does is stomp his staff down into the ground and silver-blue energy blasts from it.

 

 _He’s using the nature magic, even I can tell that_ , Michael is quite impressed. He remembers reading books on magic when he was, like, seven, and nature magic is… free-spirited. Hard to rein in and hard to control.

“You’ll never get rid of me so easily,” Ashton snarls, looking and sounding a bit demonic. “I swear this on my immortal soul that I will get my revenge on King Lucas of Morgenton and Prince Michael of Ichenheim.”

With that, Ashton shrieks and explodes into darkness tendrils.

 

-

 

“I thought that wouldn’t work—fuck,” Luke can’t form coherent thoughts as Michael pushes him against the wall. He thinks he heard the chandelier shake a little. “Babe, slow down. I know I have an irresistible body but hey.”

“No time to waste, baby,” Michael purrs the word when they both hear a loud _meow_. “Shoo!”

“That miserable kitten!” Luke growls, looking for any source of water. “Calum, you dick, get the hell out of our room!”

“Meow!” Calum answers. “Meow meow meow.”

 

Michael picks the chimera up and drops it outside the door, earning a loud yowl.

 

“Now, where were we?” Michael presses his weight down on Luke, a sexy thing to do, might his horny mind add. “I want to fuck you until you can’t think or walk, baby.”

“That’s a promise,” Luke giggles, shimmying out of his trousers. “Can we try something?”

“Oh sure, let me do my research on gay sex real quick,” Michael replies drolly. “Okay, Luke, go ahead.”

“Rimming?” Luke knows he’s blushing.

“Meaning..?”

“You lick my ass out,” Luke can feel the blush travelling down to his Adam’s apple. “We don’t have to, it’s almost a kink I got, so…”

“Turn around, Luke,” Michael commands. “Or I’ll have to spank you.”

 

Luke does as he’s told, spreading his cheeks apart. He can feel the cold breeze against his bare skin, fuck. They already got rid of their shirts in the proceeding actions and now, the only thing between their second consummation are Michael’s fucking trousers. He whines at the lack of contact when he feels a breath of hot air against his hole. He wants to crane his head and see Michael eating him out but he can’t, not without making the angle awkward for his Prince.

(He’s ignoring how he’s a King but that’s not important.)

When Michael’s tongue dips in, it’s purely erotic, the feeling of wetness against his walls for bare-minimum friction and short jabs near his prostate… _Oh god_.

 

Luke hasn’t been rimmed a lot—only once before—so the feeling of the tip of someone’s tongue against his prostate is fairly new to him. He bucks his hips, only resulting in Michael’s possessive hand on his back.  Getting the hint, he obliges, staying still as Michael experiments with the new position. He gets the hold of it quick, thrusting his tongue in and out of him in time of his two fingers.

“Mikey please,” Luke whines again, wanting to be full of Michael’s dick. “Fill me with your wondrous cock.”

“Is that what you want?” Michael pulls out and wipes his mouth into the bedsheets. “Me to pound into your tight ass as I remind you who you belong to?”

Luke mewls.

Michael doesn’t waste any time before thrusting into Luke—he forgot about the fucking zippers that slit out the trousers, that bastard—in one swift motion. Luke moans into the pillow, thankful that his probably-loud sex noises are muffled. If not, everyone in the castle might hear him, very embarrassingly. Michael thrusts into his prostate expertly, even though it’s been ages since the last time they made love, and it’s a lovely feeling. By the time Michael releases in long spurts inside of his spasming walls, Luke knows that he wants to marry Michael.

 

“Where are you going?” Michael growls when Luke tries to get out of the bed to clean himself up. “All night long, baby.”

 

With a giggle, Luke goes back to bed.

 

-

 

This time when Michael wakes up, there’s no evil sorcerer dragging him away from the love of his life. He closes his eyes, his arms wound around Luke, and recollects what happened when Luke came back to their bed.

 

_“You want me to ride you?” Luke bites at his lower lip nervously as he straddles Michael’s waist. “I’m surprised you know what it’s called.”_

_“Shut up, it’s the second go so you should be in charge.”_

_Luke re-bites his lower lip, grasping the base of Michael’s shaft in his large hand. Even the small touch like that is intimate to him—for_ them _. Experimentally, he rolls his hips up to where he thinks Luke’s prostate to be at; a loud moan is his answer._

_“Little Lucas like that, hm?” Michael chuckles, taking Luke’s hand in his and kissing the knuckles. “Now’s a great time to tell me your kinks.”_

_“…dy,” Luke says in a small voice._

_“I couldn’t hear you, baby,” Michael taunts his lover—his consort, if things go his way._

_“_ Daddy _, please,” Luke whines, gyrating his hips in figure eights. “Fuck me hard until I can’t walk tomorrow.”_

_“But baby, I want you to take control for once,” Michael tuts, snaking his hand under Luke’s body to jab at the perineum. “Isn’t that sick? Letting you have false sense of dominance?”_

_“Daddy,” Luke whines again, barely moving his hips. Resigning a sigh, Michael grips onto Luke’s hips and slowly lifts him and slams him back down on his cock. Luke mewls at the force of it, but it’s very akin to the sound he makes when Michael was fucking him into the mattress earlier that night. Luke is actually_ crying _, as if too sensitive to let Michael use his body. Few strokes on his length and Luke comes with a shout of Michael’s name, and the clenching of the walls trigger Michael’s release as well._

 

“You pervert,” Luke makes a slapping motion at Michael’s chest as he wakes up. “I know that face.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, my sexy Consort is orgasmic even in my daydream-sequence,” Michael giggles, turning around to plant a kiss on top of Luke’s head. “Ich liebe dich, baby.”

 

-

 

_Prologue… ish_

 

“And now, King Lucas of Morgenton will crown King Michael!” Niall announces as Michael kneels in front of Luke. He’s holding the sceptre—gold stick thing with giant royal blue marble on top, wow—and he never looked more attractive.

(Okay, maybe that’s a lie in Luke’s department.)

“Long Live King Michael!” Luke is the first to say the words, along with a swift kiss. Michael giggles against his lips, and Luke has to steady his wrist so he doesn’t drop the fucking sceptre.

 

“I love you, now and for ever after,” Michael swears, nuzzling their noses together.

 

Luke sure hopes it was the trick of the light that he saw a tall figure clad in black robe.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't confirming nor denying a possible sequel, but I guess I forgot to mention the lyrics are from One Love by Marianas Trench, aka Luke's favourite.


End file.
